


The Space Within

by ancarett



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can feel lonely, even when you're never alone. (S1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Within

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Common People's challenge on livejournal.

In the dark, she hears a mumbled prayer: “Zeus deliver us.”

Roxanne wishes she could believe in the gods. She’d never had much faith. The end of the worlds changed everything but that. During services, words still ring hollow. Still, she goes because it might be comforting.

Nights she sleeps in a compartment with twenty other refugees, grateful for bedding scrounged from a freighter’s load. She tries not to cry herself to sleep, as a courtesy to the nineteen others.

Coughs are inevitable. Hushed assignations intrude. Mumbled prayers carry across the crowded room. But faith never fills the space within.


End file.
